There For You
by CodeNameZimbabwe
Summary: In his time of need, only one person can help Ash through..hmm...wonder who it is... AAML!... R & R plz ;P


**A/N**Heyyy heres a oneshot that I whipped up recently! Enjoy!! And review por favor!! ;D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**There For You**

_'Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call!'_

Misty sighed. Another day at the gym. Another day without Ash. She hadn't seen or heard from her best friend in over a year, and Misty had pretty much given up all hope that he would call her. The only thing she knew was that he was now traveling through the Sinnoh region.

"Misty! Hello! Can you, like, get the phone?!" Daisy yelled from the other room.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'! God, Daisy, you're such a lazyass!"

She reached the phone, grumbling about her sister, and picked up.

"Cerulean Gym. This is Misty speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hey, Mist. It's me."

Misty was not prepared for the voice on the other line. "Ash?!" She hurriedly switched the phone to video, and, sure enough, Ash Ketchum's face appeared on the screen. "Ash! Oh my God! I haven't heard from you in ages!" She smiled hugely. "I missed you so much!"

Ash gave a small smile. "I know…I missed you too." He replied quietly.

Something was wrong. "What's up, Ash? Is everything okay? You look upset…" Misty was concerned.

"Oh, y-y-yeah. Everything's fine." He stuttered. "Listen, Misty, I was actually wondering if you could come out to Sinnoh today. I-It's okay if it's too far, but I just thought that…." Ash trailed off, fiddling with the phone cord awkwardly.

"Sure, Ash! I'll leave right now!"

"You will?" Ash brightened. "That's great! We're at the Pastoria City Pokémon Center! A-And it's no rush either, just sorta come when you can…."

"Okay. And you're sure everything's alright?" Misty asked skeptically.

"Yeah, Mist, don't worry. Well, I'll see ya later!" He gave a slight wave.

"See ya!" Misty hung up the phone. Despite Ash's claims that he was fine, she couldn't help but wonder why his usually up-beat mood was off.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed her purse.

"And, like, where do you think you're going?" Violet asked.

"I'm taking the train over to Sinnoh today to see Ash." Misty replied.

"Ash? That's, like, your little boyfriend, isn't it?" Smirked Lily.

"Shut up, he's not my boyfriend, but he wants me to come so I'm going! You can cover for me at the gym, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, but, like, only for today!" Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Thank you! See you guys later!" Misty exclaimed as she excitedly headed out the door.

She smiled to herself, pushing all nervous thoughts out of her mind. She couldn't wait to see her friends again!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon, Misty arrived at the Pokémon Center. She looked around the lobby for any of her friends but didn't see them. Frowning, she began to walk to the front desk when, suddenly, a tall, spiky-haired breeder slid up next to her.

"Why, hello there, beautiful! Are you looking for someone? 'Cause if you're lookin' for a soulmate, then you've found him, honeybuns!"

Misty froze, eyes wide. "Brooooock. I still have that mallet!" She said slowly through clenched teeth.

"That's right! Brock's the name, but you can call me-----oh my God! Misty!" Brock fell to the ground, anime-style.

Misty face-faulted. "That's right, Brock…." She said, helping him up.

"Oh man, Misty! I'm sorry! I didn't even recognize you!" He grinned sheepishly, hugging her.

"It's okay! I mean, I'm flattered that you think I'm so beautiful!" She giggled.

Brock sweatdropped. "Ahehehe…..ummm….so what're you doing here?"

"Ash called me and asked me to come. He actually looked a little upset. Is everything okay?"

"You mean, he didn't tell you? We're here 'cause Pikachu got beat up pretty badly in a battle. It's been in the I.C.U. all morning, and Ash is worried sick!"

"Huh?! Well why didn't he tell me? I could've come sooner! Where is he?"

Brock sighed. "He's in the waiting room with our friend, Dawn. We haven't been able to do anything to make him feel better! 'Cause you know Ash, he thinks it's his fault Pikachu got hurt. So he's just been sitting all day, staring off into space, and nothing we say helps!"

"Well, maybe I can do something…."

"Yeah, if he called you, he's gotta want you here for something." Brock said with a smirk. "Come on."

As they walked down the hallway, a blue-haired girl came out of one of the rooms. Seeing Brock, she shrugged and shook her head.

"No change, Dawn?" Brock asked.

"Nope. He won't even talk now. He's just sitting there looking emo…"

"Yeah, well, Misty's here. Maybe she can talk some sense into him. Dawn, this is our old friend, Misty. Misty, this is Dawn." Brock introduced the two girls.

"Hi, Dawn." Misty smiled.

"Hi! Oh my gosh, I've heard so much about you!" Dawn said with a giggle. "Well, good luck talking to Ash. He won't listen to me or Brock."

"Thanks." Misty said as she walked over to the door. She opened it slowly and peeked her head in. Ash was sitting on a couch, absently fiddling with his hat, staring blankly at the wall. "Ash?" Misty said quietly.

He turned at the sound of her voice. "Misty." His voice broke.

"Oh, Ash. Why didn't you tell me?" Misty sat down next to him.

Suddenly, Ash threw his arms around her. "M-M-Misty. It's all…my fault." He began sobbing into her shoulder.

Misty was taken aback, but she held him to her, comforting him. "Shh, no, Ash, it's okay. It's not your fault." She was grateful when Brock closed the door to the room, leaving the two alone.

"Urgh, but I made Pikachu battle that Nidoking! It was clearly an uneven match, but I still wanted to battle!" Ash said bitterly, as he pulled away, wiping his eyes.

"You were only trying to make Pikachu stronger! And Pikachu's tough! It's been through worse than this!"

Ash sighed. "Yeah, I guess….but I just feel extra bad about this, y'know. Just 'cause I was so intent on putting Pikachu up against a stronger Pokémon….and then we lost so bad…." His voice faltered. "God, I'm such a wimp too! Making you come out here just so I could cry on your shoulder." Ash shook his head, dejectedly.

Misty laughed. "Ash! You're not a wimp! Well, sometimes, but in this case, you're just….selective about who you share your feelings with."

"Yeah, suuure." Ash looked apprehensive, but he smiled anyway.

"Don't worry, Pikachu'll be fine! And I'm glad you finally called after approximately 47 YEARS! That's way too long, Ketchum! Oh, and thanks for notifying Brock I was coming too! He hit on me in the lobby!" Misty exclaimed, reaching to flick him on the side of the head.

Ash dodged her, laughing. "Ewww! What did he do when he saw it was you? Puke?" He smiled evilly.

"No! And shut up! You're just jealous!" Misty tackled him and pinned him down.

"Jealous!? Of what?" Ash glared at her, struggling to be free.

"Jealous that I'm oozing with sex appeal, and I can make even my best friends attracted to me." She said seductively. Her hair (which was long now) slid off of her shoulder and brushed Ash's cheek.

He gulped. "Uh….Misty?"

Just then, the door opened and Dawn stepped in. "Hey, guys, you----ohh…sorry!! I didn't mean to interrupt anything!" Dawn shielded her eyes as she slowly backed away.

Brock stepped in, took one look at the awkward position the teens were in, and burst out laughing. "Well, Misty! You sure turned him around! Hehehe!"

Misty jumped off of Ash, as they both turned bright red. "Brock! Ash was being a jerk so I tackled him! We weren't doin' anything, sicko!"

"It's true! That I was bein' a jerk, I mean…and she…tackled me…heh…" Misty glared at Ash as he fumbled for words.

Brock just raised his eyebrows. "Okaaay then. Well we were just coming to tell you that Nurse Joy said we could visit Pikachu now."

"Good! Let's go!" Ash zoomed out the door. "Wait, where's the room?"

Misty smacked her forehead and followed him out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pikachu's sleeping now, and probably will be for most of the night. But I expect it'll be just fine by tomorrow." Nurse Joy said kindly.

Ash sighed in relief. "That's good."

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Dawn were all in Pikachu's room. The little Pokémon was resting in a hospital bed.

"There's a pull-out couch in here, but it's only big enough for two people, so I'm afraid not all of you can stay in here tonight."

"That's fine. Ash, Misty. You can stay here. I'd feel better if I were closer to Nurse Joy anyway…." Brock trailed off, his eyes sparkling as he stared at the nurse.

"I'm fine in another room too. You guys stay with Pikachu. Come on, Brock! Let's go!" Dawn pulled him along. "Good night!"

"Let me know if you need anything!" Nurse Joy closed the door, and before they could protest, Ash and Misty were alone with Pikachu.

An awkward silence ensued.

"Ummm…I don't have any pajamas or anything with me." Misty stated.

"Oh, um, that's okay. Here, you can borrow some of mine." He rummaged through his backpack and tossed her a T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"Thanks." She said, and went into the bathroom to change. _Ohh boy, this could be an interesting night…_ She thought, pulling the shirt over her head. It smelled like him, and that made her blush. Once finished, she went back out into the room to see that Ash had pulled out the bed, and was putting his hat into his backpack. Misty caught a glimpse of something and ripped it out of the bag before he could do anything.

"Hey, Misty! Give that back!" He grabbed for it, but she held it out of his reach.

"Oh my God, Ash! I can't believe you have a copy of this!" She laughed. It was the Pokémon Christmas Bash CD that they had recorded before Ash went to Hoenn. (**A/N**Seriously check this CD out!! It's AWESOME!! Oh and the song 'Under the Mistletoe'!! MAJOR AAML!! ;DD)

"Sure I do! It's funny! Since Brock's pretty much the only person who can sing on it." He smirked.

"Nuh-uh! I can sing too! And you know it!"

Snatching it back from Misty, he snickered. "Suuure, but don't worry, I can't sing either so you're not alone!"

"Urgh, I'm ignoring that! Besides, you're used to being horrible at everything so it's not a big deal for you!"

"Well, Mist, I have gotten pretty good at battling if you ask me." Ash smirked as he leaned against the couch-back with his arms behind his head.

"Psh, I bet I could still beat you any day." Misty said, punching him playfully.

"Ow! I-I mean, prove it then!"

"Now?"

"Right now."

"Alright, then. I challenge you to a battle of wits!" Misty climbed off the bed and stood with her hands on her hips, smiling confidently.

"Battle of wits?!" This was not Ash's forte. "I meant a Pokémon battle!"

"Ash! We're in a small hospital room, Pikachu is injured and sleeping, and it's the middle of the night! Did you honestly think that we could have a Pokémon battle right now?"

Ash started to say something, but then stopped, drooping his head in defeat.

"That's what I thought. Besides, this is the only way I can beat you without you writhing in pain and waking up everybody in the building. Now come on!" Misty dragged him off the bed and made him stand opposite her. "Now we'll make it easier and have a rhyme battle."

Groaning, Ash smacked his forehead. "Fine, just go."

Misty cleared her throat. "Alright, Ash, so you think you can beat me? Well, I guess you forgot that you're dealin' with Misty! So you may as well give up, 'cause I'm takin' you down! I'm gonna kick your sorry ass back to Pallet Town!" Misty stepped back with a smirk and signaled for Ash to start.

_Oh crap, that was good. Umm….okay, don't worry, you got this!...uhh… _Ash searched nervously for something to say.

"What's the matter, Ash? Can't think of a rhyme?"

"Ugh! Chill out, Misty! Give me some time!" A second later, he snickered. "Okay, that one was seriously unintentional! Okay, ummm…..Yeah right, Misty! You think that you're the best! Well….you're wrong 'cause Ash K.'s gonna beat all the…..r-rest! Yeah! So….a Pokémon master's what I'm gonna be! Now you can just go back where you came from and jump into the sea! Hah! Take that!" Ash said proudly, poking her in the forehead.

Misty raised her eyebrows and pushed his hand away. "Whoa there, step back, Ketchum! I'm just gettin' started! 'Cause, news flash, dude! Your rhyming is retarded! I bet Professor Oak could rhyme better than you!" She paused. "Oh, wait, he writes poetry so he could probably cream me too…ANYWAY, see that? I kept the rhyme goin' even though I had to stop! Now the least you can do is tell me how much I rock!"

Ash pumped his fist triumphantly. "Ohh! Stop and rock don't rhyme! Yes! I win! You sound like Mr. Mime! So go take out the trash…bin!...Okay that one sucked, but still! At least it rhymed! In your face! Bwahaha! I beat Misty Waterflower at something! Finally, after---!"

Ash was interrupted as Misty tackled him onto the bed. She began pounding her fists on his chest.

"Shut! Up! Ash! I'm! Still! Better! Than! You!" Misty exclaimed between punches.

"Okay, okay! You win! You're better than me! Well, only in wrestling, not in--------ACK!! You just karate-chopped my throat! Alright! You're the best at everything! Now quit tryin' to decapitate me!!"

Misty gave a smug smile and rolled off him, but not before giving him one last knee in the stomach.

"Oh my…God, Misty!...You're gonna...rupture...my spleen!" Ash struggled to speak after having the wind knocked out of him.

"You don't even know where your spleen is!" Misty chuckled.

"Yes, I do! It's-----UGH!" Ash grabbed a pillow and slammed it over his face in frustration. A few seconds later, a strangling sort of sound came from under the pillow.

Laughing out loud, Misty looked over at Ash. "No way, Ash! Don't tell me you're crying! I mean, I know that I'm the only one you'll let see you cry, but------."

"I'm not crying!" Ash's muffled exclaim replied. He then lifted the pillow up, stifling a laugh. One look at Misty's confused expression was too much, and Ash began cracking up again.

"Ash! What the heck is so funny?" Misty said, trying not to laugh herself.

He rolled over to face her. "I have no idea!" The teen began laughing hysterically again, gasping for breath.

"Ash! You're freakin' crazy!"

But Misty couldn't help herself either.

The two just rolled around on the bed for several minutes, laughing their heads off at nothing.

Finally, their laughter died down until they were quietly giggling.

"Ohh wow, Misty. I missed this!" Ash smiled, laying his head on her stomach and looking up at the ceiling.

"Missed what?" Misty said, stroking his hair.

Ash closed his eyes. "Y'know, just hanging out like this."

"Oh. Yeah, me too. A lot actually."

A moment of silence went by until Ash gently took Misty's hand in his and moved it down to his chest. She smiled slightly as she moved her fingers in small circles, massaging him. He sighed contentedly, his eyes still closed.

"Why do you like having your chest rubbed so much?" Misty asked, running her hand along his shoulders and collarbone.

"I dunno. I guess 'cause my mom used to do it to me when I was little to help me sleep. It's just…..comforting. Especially when you do it." He smirked silently.

"When I do it?" Misty blushed, but didn't take her hand away.

"Well, yeah. Actually….I dunno why…but whenever you touch me it feels really good. I just feel completely relaxed like you're some sort of….Native American healer or something…."

Misty laughed. "Ash, you are so ridiculous!"  
He opened his eyes, blushing slightly. "What! I'm just sayin'! Besides, you should feel honored that you have healing powers!" He closed his eyes again.

"So you're saying that it feels good when I punch you? 'Cause I could totally do _that_ more often!" Misty said, digging her nails into his chest ever so slightly.

"Come on, Mist, you know what I mean."

"I'm just kidding, sheesh!" She smiled, closing her eyes too.

Her hand stopped moving, and she could feel his heartbeat, the slow rise and fall of his breathing.

They lay together for a while until Misty was sure Ash had fallen asleep.

"Ash?" She whispered.

"Mmm…I'm awake." He mumbled, not making an effort to get up.

"Ash, can you promise me something?" Misty asked, shifting position a little.

Ash sat up and looked at her questioningly. "Sure, Mist. What's up?"

Misty sighed. "Just, promise me that you'll be okay….without me…'cause I worry about you a lot."

Ash chuckled. "Misty, I'll be fine. And I'll call you more often too if it'll make you feel better." He smiled, lying down and putting an arm around her.

"Yeah, that'd be good." She said sleepily, leaning her head against his, closing her eyes.

Ash mumbled something as he buried his face into her shoulder, holding her closer.

Misty smiled and inwardly agreed with him before drifting off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Groaning, Misty opened her eyes. She looked at the clock on the wall. 2:30 AM. They'd only been asleep for a few hours. Ash was snoring lightly, one arm slung over her, his head resting on her shoulder. Misty was almost asleep again, when suddenly she heard something.

"Pikapi…."

_Pikachu?_ Misty opened her eyes and sat up, trying not to disturb Ash. She looked across the dimly lit room to see the little Pokémon turning restlessly from side to side.

"Ash." Misty shook him. "Ash, I think Pikachu's waking up. Come on." She shook him harder, but Ash only moaned slightly and held on to her tighter.

"Ash! Enough of this lovefest! You gotta see if Pikachu's okay! Now let's go!" Misty said as she jabbed him hard in the ribs.

"Waaaaahhh!!" Ash's eyes shot open as he jumped up in surprise, flailing his arms before falling clear off the bed.

"Misty! What the hell are you tryin' to do?! Give me a heart attack?" Ash growled, rubbing his head.

"No! I just thought you'd like to know that Pikachu is waking up and-----!"

"Oh! Heh, sorry, Misty!" Ash exclaimed as he bolted over to Pikachu's bedside.

Misty shook her head exasperatedly before following him over.

"Hey, Pikachu, I'm here." Ash said, scratching it behind the ears.

"Pika…." Slowly, Pikachu opened its eyes and groggily looked up at its trainer. "Pikapi!"

Ash smiled with relief. "Pikachu! You're okay! I was so worried! Hey, and look who came to see you!"

Misty took a step closer and reached her hand out towards the Pokémon. "Hey, Pikachu! It's me, Misty! Glad to see you're okay!"

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu licked her hand and nuzzled her affectionately.

She giggled. "See, Ash? I told you everything would work out!" She flashed him a smug smile.

"Yeah, yeah. You were right." Ash rolled his eyes, but gave Misty a grateful smile.

Misty nodded in answer. "Well, guys, I don't want to be rude, but I'm really tired, and I think I'm gonna go back to bed. Ash, are you gonna….?"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna stay up with Pikachu for a while."

"'Kay, well, you rest up, Pikachu! See you in the morning!" She said, giving it one last pet on the head.

"Pika!"

"Good night, Ash." Misty took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"'Night, Mist." He squeezed her hand back. "And, seriously, thanks. You really are the best."

"Thanks, Ash." She grinned at him as she climbed back into the bed. "I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, I think that Pikachu's going to make a full recovery! You sure are a fighter, aren't you!" Nurse Joy tickled Pikachu under the chin.

"Chaaa!" Pikachu closed its eyes, enjoying the affection.

It was the next morning, and the gang was standing in the front lobby of the Pokémon Center.

"Now you kids have a safe trip to the next city!"

"We will! And, thanks, Nurse Joy! I don't know what we would've done without you!" Ash smiled gratefully.

"I'll tell you what you would've done without her!" Exclaimed Brock, popping up in front of Nurse Joy, taking her hands in his. "You would've fallen apart inside little by little and gone into an eternal depression just like I do every day I don't see her face! Joy! You don't want that for me, do ya? Just marry me now, and we can-----!"

"Alright, Brock! Down, boy!" Misty resumed her old job and pulled the drooling boy away by the ear.

Nurse Joy flushed and chuckled nervously. "No problem, Ash! Bye!"

"Thank you!"

The young trainers walked out the door, Misty still dragging Brock. Once outside, Misty let go of him, and he fell on his face.

"So, Misty, are you gonna hang with us for a while?" Dawn asked.

"Well, I actually gotta get back to Cerulean today….My sisters were mad enough that I spent the night without telling them, so….." Misty trailed off quietly, avoiding Ash's eyes.

"Really, Misty? You're leaving so soon?" Brock had regained composure.

Misty sighed. "Yeah, I know. It sucks."

"Well, you gotta come back and visit us soon! It was great to see you again!" Brock said, giving Misty a big hug.

Misty nodded and pulled away, tears brimming in her eyes. She turned to Dawn.

"It was nice to meet you, Dawn! Good luck with your contests!" Misty said, smiling sincerely.

Dawn beamed. "Thanks, Misty! Good luck at the gym too!"

Brushing her hair out of her eyes, Misty gave a quivering sigh. Now there was only one person left. Slowly, Misty looked at Ash, who hadn't spoken a word the whole time. Unable to read his expression, she paused. "S-See ya, Ash."

"Bye, Misty…..a-and thanks….thanks for bein' there for me…." Ash's face turned red as he tried to hold back the oncoming tears.

"Oh, Ash!" Misty cried as she hugged him tight, tears already streaming down her face. "I don't wanna leave…." She whispered.

"I know, Mist. I don't want you to either." He held on to her a minute longer before pulling away. "It's okay, Mist. We'll see each other again soon. I promise." He gave her a small smile.

Misty nodded as she wiped her eyes. "You're sure you'll be okay without your Native American healer?" She smirked.

Ash rolled his eyes, but smiled. "I'll be fine. I told you before."

"Yeah, I know…..well, I'll see ya, guys." Misty waved sadly and began to walk off.

"See ya, Mist." Ash whispered.

Brock and Dawn waited until Misty was out of earshot to speak.

"Native American healer?" Dawn asked confusedly.

Ash grinned. "It's nothin'. Just something that happened last night."

"What else happened last night?" Brock snickered, elbowing him.

"Shut up, Brock! Nothing happened!" Ash exclaimed, sweatdropping.

"Nothing happened!? Well then, Ash! Something needs to happen now! Quick! Go after her!"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu zapped him slightly in an attempt to encourage him.

"Ow! Pikachu!" Ash watched Misty's form getting smaller and smaller along the horizon. He didn't know when he was going to see her again. It was now or never…..

And with a shove from Brock, Ash chose now.

"Misty!" He yelled, running to catch up to her.

She turned around. "What is it, A---?" But before she could finish, Ash had pulled her into an embrace and was kissing her hard. She immediately threw her arms around him and kissed him back. A moment later, the two broke apart.

"I love you, Mist." Ash said, panting.

Misty smiled hugely. "I know, Ash. I heard you last night!" She giggled.

"Huh?"

"Ash, I totally heard what you mumbled before we went to sleep!"

"Crud, I said that out loud?" Ash swore under his breath.

Misty nodded, laughing. "But don't worry, Ash. I love you too, so chill!"

A goofy smile spread across Ash's face before he kissed her one last time.

"Call me tonight when you get home?"

"'Kay." Misty said dreamily before backing away.

"Love ya, Mist!" Ash called after her.

"Love you too!" She waved and continued down the road.

Ash kept his eyes on her until she disappeared around the bend. He turned to walk back to his friends.

_Oh yeah, Ketchum! That was smooth! Who says Brock's the only one who's got moves! Whoa! Almost tripped on that rock! No one saw that, right?_

"Alright, Ash!" Dawn, dressed in her cheerleader uniform, squealed. "That was soo sweet!" Her eyes turned to hearts.

"Yeah, Ash! I didn't know you had it in you!" Brock chuckled.

"Well, Brocko, then there's a lot you don't know about me." Ash leaned nonchalantly against the wall of the Pokémon Center. "She's callin' me tonight. Yeah, I'd say things are turnin' out pretty------oh, shit!!" Ash's eyes widened in panic.

"She doesn't have your phone number, does she." Brock deadpanned.

"Wait! Misty!" Ash had already bolted down the road after her.

Brock smirked. "That's what I thought."

**THE END!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N**Well there it is everybody!! Kinda long for a oneshot but oh well!!Hope you enjoyed it! R&R plz!!


End file.
